


The Ice Rink

by DemiLune13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheeky Harry, Clumsy Harry, Fluff, Grumpy Louis, Hospitals, Hurt Louis, Ice Skating, Injured Louis, Jealous Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Sweet Harry, louis gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiLune13/pseuds/DemiLune13
Summary: Harry and Louis go to the ice rink for the first time. At first, they ice-skated around the ice rink together, both grabbing onto the guardrail, too scared to fall down. Then, they started ice-skating tightly clinging on each other. “Matter of survival”, they both said. When one of them was losing his balance, the other was always here to seize him and stabilize him. They have continued to save each other's life for a moment until they got used to the ice under their feet. And Harry built confidence much faster than Louis.





	The Ice Rink

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is coming, and I had this idea of ice rink (inspired by "Night Changes" by 1D, because even after all these years, I'm still in love with the song and the music video... xx  
> Oh and English isn't my native language, so you'll probably find some mistakes. Feel free to tell me if you see one :)

Louis is leaning against the guardrail of the ice rink, ice skates on. He is wearing a comfy and warm jacket, fingerless gloves, and a soft scarf tightly closed around his neck. He has pulled a beanie over his head, and snowflakes are glittering in the auburn bangs peeking out from underneath it, falling over his ocean-blue eyes. He has stopped ice-skating a moment to behold the beautifully illuminated city and the star-studded sky.

 

High street lamps are lighting the ice rink and there are fairy lights on the naked branches of the trees. The buildings in the city loom in the distance, with the beams of the lights of the streets. The air is cold and frigid, and the glasses of the illuminated shops around them are frosty. There are many passers-by this evening.

 

Louis enjoys the stunning view, full of golden gleams, until a jovial deep velvety voice calls him, bringing him back to reality. A tall lanky figure ice-skates to him at top speed and collides with the guardrail juste next to him with a thump. This young man is taller than him, but a little younger. His hair is one shiny, styled mess of chocolate mousse curls atop a dimply face with bright green eyes. Oh, and he is much clumsier than Louis. His dimply face is distorted in pain, and he is rubbing his knee, which has bumped into the guardrail.

 

“Harry, you nut !” Louis sighs, rolling his eyes, not caring at all that his friend is hurting.

 

“I still didn't found a way to slow down, but it will come. Trust me Louis, I'll become a real figure ice-skater within the hour,” Harry answers stubbornly, offering a smile to Louis who is staring at him with an exasperated face.

 

Harry has already fallen five times since they arrived, whereas Louis has only fallen only once. Not that he is more experienced, because it is both their first time on an ice rink. It's just that Louis is more careful. He is not ice-skating too fast and somehow controlling the curves. But Harry is doing the exact opposite. Because Harry is not scared of anything.

 

At first, they ice-skated around the ice rink together, both grabbing onto the guardrail, too scared to fall down. Then, they started ice-skating tightly clinging on each other. “Matter of survival”, they both said. When one of them was losing his balance, the other was always here to seize him and stabilize him. They have continued to save each other's life for a moment until they got used to the ice under their feet. And Harry built confidence much faster than Louis.

 

Louis couldn't help but pouting when Harry began ice-skating ahead without him. He would have prefered to stay with the curly-haired lad, not used to this ice rink yet. Heaving a deep sigh, he just ice-skated alone, gazing at Harry losing his balance and swinging his arms in every directions. Louis didn't miss any fall of his friend, wavering between exasperation and admiration, because every time Harry fell down, he would just pick himself up and start ice-skating again. As daredevil as a kid ! You'd think that he just loves coming a cropper.

 

But it is no big deal because Harry is having a whale of time and can't just believe he has never been to the ice rink before. Every time he gains speed, it feels like he is flying over a frozen lake, and this feeling is just incredible, even if his hands are getting cold. Unlike Louis, he has forgotten to put gloves on. The curly-haired lad brings his bare hands to his mouth and blows on them to warm them up while ice-skating.

 

Suddenly, he catches sight of Louis' beanie. He looks at him as he ice-skates, imagining him as a figure ice-skater. It would suit him beautifully, with his slim and toned body. Harry shakes his head, a blush creeping up his cheeks. God, his ideas are sometimes really ridiculous.

 

Louis frowns when he loses sight of Harry. He stopped ice-skating and lets himself slide as he actively looks for his friend. Suddenle, he feels a cold hand slide into his scarf and touch the back of his neck. He startled, and a surprised squeal – that Louis would never admit he made – escapes his lips, and he starts ice-skating on-the-spot : bad sign. Then, he starts windmilling his arms. VERY bad sign. A bad fall was imminent.

 

Fortunately, he feels his assailant wrap his arms around his middle and catch him, helping him to stabilize himself.

 

“Graceful, aren't you Tomlinson,” Harry says teasingly behind him, releasing him.

 

The curly-haired lad settles himself directly in front of Louis, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. Once he finally regains his composure, Louis murderously glares at him. “You're the idiot the most idiot of all idiots I've ever met,” he spits.

 

Harry lets out an adorable laugh. And this laugh saves his life, because it has a knack for calming Louis down.

 

Then, Harry sees an ice-skating duo, and he is immediately willing to imitate them. He grabbed Louis' hand and drags him with him.

 

“What the fuck are you doing ?”

 

“We're gonna try something,” Harry replies excitingly.

 

“I don't want to take part of your experiences. It did you no good, given all the times you smacked into the ice.”

 

“Just trust me.”

 

Without any warning, Harry takes hold of both Louis' hands and gathers speed before spinning around. By reflex, Louis follows the movement, and they swirl together, but they both stumble and desperately clutch at each other. Louis closes his eyes until they finally stops. When he opens his eyes, he realizes how close their faces are. Louis can feel Harry's warm breath on his face. Harry lets out another laugh, clearly satisfied of what they have just done. They, the curly lad seemed to realize too how their faces were close. He gazed into Louis' eyes with those intense green eyes, and there's something in his eyes that Louis can't quite put his fingers on it.

 

From the day he met him, Louis immediately noticed how handsome Harry was. But now, as he stands so close of the curly-haired lad, he realizes how his friend oozed _perfection_ . And it's making Louis squirmy on the inside. And Louis finds himself wishing that Harry either pulls  _the hell_ away or just _kisses_ him. Harry's eyes are so close, Harry's _mouth_ is so close, all Louis has to do is tip his head a little and they'll touch.

 

Harry leans dangerously...but then at the very last time, he cranes his neck and bites a piece of Louis' beanie before pulling it down over the lad's blue eyes. Louis is plunged into darkness.

 

“Ahahah. Very funny, Hazza,” Louis groans ironically.

 

He adjusts his beanie properly and realizes that Harry has pulled away. Louis prays all the Gods he knows Harry hasn't noticed that he was about to kiss him. What was he thinking ? He never should have felt the desire to kiss his best _friend_.

 

Harry doesn't raise anything though. He just smiles and turns around, getting back to ice-skating. But what Louis doesn't see, is that Harry's smile fades, his lips evening out into something more disturbed and thoughtful. The curly-haired lad chews his bottom lip nervously. What has just happened ?

 

Several minutes later, as Harry overtakes Louis (for the third time, the older lad is really slow), the curly-haired lad can't help but meet his friend's eyes. Consequently, he doesn't look where he is going. His off-guard moment is costly. He bumps into another ice-skater, and they both collapse on the ice. As Harry collects himself, he realizes that it is actually a female ice-skater, and what is more, very pretty. A young woman with short blond hair and long skinny legs. He scrambles to get on his feet and helps her to stand up. He apologizes a countless times, but she doesn't seem to be mad at him. She even looks happy that a guy as attractive as Harry has stumbled upon her. With a dazzling smile showing all her whites pearly teeth, she offers Harry to rest a bit near the guardrail and takes advantage of the opportunity to get to know the lad.

 

Leaning against the guardrail, but on the other side of the ice rink, Louis folds his arms, his face twisted into a scowl. He hasn't missed a thing of the scene. When the girl puts her hand on Harry's shoulder, cackling at whatever funny thing Harry has said, pulsing anger grips at Louis' veins, and he straightens himself. “Remove your damn hand. Remove your damn hand from him,” he mutters under his breath.

 

Harry, for his part, can't take his eyes off the girl. She has applied makeup to her pretty amber eyes to bring them out, and her ivory skin matches with the white color of the ice rink. ' _Charming_ ', he thinks. And she is clearly attracted to him, but Harry shatters her illusions telling her that his heart is already taken. The girl squirms, embarrassed, and says that it is not a problem, and that they can have some fun together and keep the secret.

 

 _'How many couples has she destroyed dong that ?_ ' Harry wonders. He opens his mouth to rebuff her, but before he can say a word, Louis joins them.

 

“Louis.”

 

“Harold.”

 

Harry feels anger seeping into Louis' voice, and he doesn't understand why his friend is mad. He just decides to ignore it for now. He looks at Louis and the girl at turns, then an idea pops into his mind.

 

Very naturally, he locks one arm around Louis' waist and pulled the smaller lad closer.

 

' _What on earth is this fool up to ?_ ' Louis wonders, pressed against Harry's body.

 

As if he has read his thoughts, Harry sends him a wink, silently begging him to play along. So, hesitantly, Louis places his hand on Harry's back.

 

“You having fun, baby ?” Harry asks with a purred voice.

 

“Sure,” Louis answers, trying hard not to stutter as Harry tenderly kisses his temple under the girl's bewildered eyes.

 

The young woman was obsiously envious. Those two lads seem to love each other more than anything, it sticks out a mile. “Oh, well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone,” she mutters hypocritically before spinning around and ice-skating away.

 

For Louis, it is particularly enjoyable to see this bitch's hopes fade away. Did she really think that she could pick up _his_ Hazza ?

 

Unfortunately, it is only play acting, not reality... Louis reluctantly realeases Harry, but Harry's grip around his waist doesn't loose.

 

Louis snaps his fingers in front of his friend's face, and the spell seems to break as Harry clears his throat and releases Louis.

 

“You're lucky I accepted to play along with you,” Louis says.

 

“I am. She needed to understand that I didn't want to get to know her better. She won't accost me again now.”

 

“Good.”

 

“What was that ?”

 

“Oh nothing,” Louis answers quickly, blushing heavily.

 

He again prays God Harry hasn't heard his words. But given the smirk on Harry's lips and the way he is staring amusingly at Louis, it's obvious he has heard everything.

 

Then, Louis is dragged again by Harry who has other ideas of acrobatic tricks. He tries to warn him that it is going to end badly, but Harry doesn't care. Louis sighs. The fact is that he can't say no to Harry.

 

So they try everything. They try to ice-skate on one foot, to ice-skate squatting, to ice-skate pushing and pulling each other. They try evertyhing. Except a porté. Because Louis would rather die than being carried by this idiot. As Louis pulls away from Harry and his harebrained ideas, a young girl gets just in front of him. Louis narrowly dodges her, but he loses his balance and stumbles forward. His eyes widenend. He doesn't have enough time to put his hands in front of himself to shield himself, and he heavily falls flat on the face.

-X-

 

Louis is slumped in a bench facing the hospital, his arms folded over his chest, his bruised nose covered with a huge surgical tape. It's past midnight. The streets are not as lively as earlier. He's looking at the white snowflakes falling from the sky. Around him, the whole world is enveloped in pure white and it's almost blinding. Louis has never been so angry in his whole life. He has just spent four hours to the E.R to see a doctor, and he is still in pain. Suddenly, someone sits down next to him. Louis glances towards the newcomer and sees that it is Harry, an ever-present smile on his lips. But Louis is mad at the curly-haired lad, so he just makes a pout and looks away.

 

“I got you roasted chestnuts. I know you love them,” Harry says, handing out a steaming packet.

 

Louis ignores him completely. Harry huffs, annoyed that his friend doesn't even look at him, and slides the packet of roasted chestnuts in the pocket of his jacket. He gets up and crouches down in front of Louis, between his opened legs. Louis shudders as Harry puts his elbows on his thighs. Louis was torn between surprise, anger and embarrassment.

 

“How long are you planning on sulking at me ?”

 

Louis takes a deep cold breath and shrugs.

 

“Until my nose doesn't hurt anymore.”

 

“You fell down all by yourself, for your information. Don't lay responsibility on me.”

 

“Yes it's your fault ! You and your stupid ideas,” Louis grumbles.

 

He knows very well it is none of Harry's fault, but he is exhausted and in pain, and it juste makes him grumpy.

 

“I already apologized a thousand times in the waiting room and-...”

 

But Louis cuts him off and leans on his friend.

 

“And can I ask why YOU've got no scratches whereas you've come a cropper I don't even know how many times, and I've fallen down ONLY ONCE but BROKE MY NOSE ?”

 

Louis waits for an answer, but Harry just shrugs and tries to contain his laughter. It's true, Louis isn't very lucky.

 

A heavy silence settles over the two lads, and Louis feels his pulse race and his face flush as he realizes _one more time_ how close their faces are. Harry is here, crouched down between his thighs, peering deeply into Louis' eyes. He is very close. _Too_ close. Louis suddenly pulls away and lifts a leg over his friend, then he gets up and walks away, his hands in the pockets of his jacket, willing his heart to calm down and his body to stop shuddering. Harry immediately follows him. He calls him several times, but Louis ignores him.

 

' _Right, I'm gonna try a change of tactics,_ ' the curly-haired lad thought.

 

Louis suddenly halts as he hears Harry's voice call him “baby”. He spins around and finds himself face to face with with Harry. There is flicker of amusement dancing in his emerald eyes, and a cocky smile on his lips.

 

“Don't call me that.”

 

“Call you what ? _Baby_ ?” Harry asks innocently.

 

Louis rolls his eyes.

 

“It was a joke with this girl, Harry, we were just playing a role.”

“

Or maybe I was sincere, Louis.”

 

Louis completely freezes at that, and nearly has a heartattack. What. The. HELL.

 

It is a really cold night. Snowflakes are twinkling their hair, and Harry's nose is faintly red. Louis feels something jolt inside him when Harry puts a hand on the back of his neck and looks down at him, well, _gazes_ would probably be a more appropriate word for it. The green in his eyes seems to be ten times deepers and so, so intense. Louis can't look away. He feels frozen. It's just...the intensity of Harry's eyes offer no escape. They pull and they trap. They suck and they swallow.

 

Louis' heart is beginning to act funny at the feeling of Harry's breath spilling over his lips. There's something that's changed in the air between them, and Harry' smile has slipped away. His hand on the back of Louis' neck is still there, and it's beginning to feel scorching. Louis closes his eyes, waiting for Harry to capture his mouth, but then he feels warm lips kiss his cheek softly.

 

“I don't want to hurt your nose,” Harry whispered as he pulls away.

 

But Louis cupped Harry face and kisses him right on the lips. And everything inside of Louis explodes as Harry presses on him; every inch of Harry's body melting into his. He feels Harry smiles against his mouth.

 

Harry grabs him tighter around the waist and tilts his face a bit to deepen the kiss. He licks over the seam of Louis' lips, and Louis opens his mouth for Harry's curious tongue, carding his fingers through Harry's curls.

 

Louis is feeling good. _So_ good, in Harry's arms.

 

But it lasts only a short time, because a shooting pain suddenly explodes in his nose. Harry's nose has bumped into his in a surge of passion. He jerks away, groaning in pain, hand flying up on instinct to cradle his nose, trying to ease the pain. He feels large hands press his shoulders and sees Harry looking at him with sorry worried eyes.

 

When the pain finally eases, they exchange a look...and Harry lets out a laugh.

 

“I really hope you'll get better quickly, because it's gonna be hard no to kiss you...”

 

“Sorry Haz. You can kiss me everywhere but the mouth and the nose. Too risky,” Louis replies apologetically.

 

“Alright, no problem, it's gonna be like a game,” Harry says teasingly, and the suggestive tone in his voice makes Louis laugh fondly.

 

They go for a walk in town while eating the roasted chestnuts. After a while, Louis finds himself peeling the hot chestnuts to slide them into Harry's awaiting mouth, because Harry's fingers are too freezing to move, and the curly-haired lad prefers to keep them in his pockets. Louis warns him that it's the first and last time he's willing to do that. To thank him, Harry kisses him on his forehead.

 

Louis blinks at him, surprised and disturbed.

 

“It means that I wanted to kiss you on the mouth,” Harry explains with a soft smile.

 

Harry is the only one who can warm Louis' heart with a few words.

 

In return, Louis kisses him on the nose, just to show him that he also wants to tastes the curly-haired lad's lips.

 

After they eat all the chestnuts, Louis advances on Harry and slips his hand in the warmth of the boy's jacket, placing them in his back. Harry immediately reacts and holds him against his chest, and Louis can't help but sigh happily.

 

_The bitch, as Louis called her, was right : they love each other more than anything, it sticks out a mile._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it ? :D  
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to comment this one-shot, it would make me sooo happy xx


End file.
